Un Mal Día
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [SasuSaku] [One-Shot] Sasuke esta teniendo uno de esos días donde el tan solo poner un pie fuera de la cama, todo se vuelve un desastre. Pero, tal vez no todo sea TAN malo.


Hola todos! Reportándome después de un gran periodo de ausencia! La universidad se ha encargado de robarme cada segundo de vida, y como mi calendario de clases es diferente, mi verano dura solo dos semanas, por lo que apenas entrare a finales! Pero esto logre escribirlo en una sentada, y vengo a publicarlo como una señal de vida y aviso que "Las Cuatro Estaciones" puede estar de regreso en un par semanas, ojala sí, tengo toda la idea en la cabeza, solo necesito el tiempo para escribirlo con calma y bien estructurado!

Por ahora les dejo esto! Espero leerlos en los comentarios!

-…-

-…-

-…-

—¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!

Se escuchó gritar histérico al comandante del departamento de policía de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, para después ver como Naruto Uzumaki volaba cruzando la puerta de la oficina.

—¡Vamos teme! ¡Era una broma!

Lo último que escuchó fue la puerta azotarse en indicio de que Sasuke no hablaría más con él.

—Amargado—susurró el rubio levantándose del suelo yéndose de ahí.

Por su parte, Sasuke se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente, recargo los codos en la mesa y empezó a masajearse las sienes. Naruto había llegado haciendo un alboroto, como era su costumbre. Entró en su oficina sin dejarse anunciar, gritando su nombre al tope de sus pulmones, después le había dicho que para la ceremonia donde el Gran Naruto Uzumaki, como se había llamado a si mismo, al fin seria Hokage, él tendría que usar un ridículo kimono que seguro sería de mujer para después tirarse a reír. Con un tic en la ceja Sasuke rompió la foto, y el rubio siguió con su burla hasta que lo hizo reventar.

Generalmente le tendría más paciencia a su compañero, y solo lo hubiera estrellado contra alguna pared pero ese día no, ese día todo iba mal.

Volteo a su lado observando la enorme pila de papeles que le esperaba por el resto del día. Sabía que llevar el orden de toda la seguridad de la aldea iba a ser cansado, pero no sabía que seria así de tanto.

Cuando le guerra acabó, y logró convencer al consejo de su autentica buena voluntad de volver a ser un ninja fiel de Konoha, entró a ser parte de ANBU, convirtiéndose en capitán a lo poco.

Pero así como se volvió un buen civil nuevamente y logró un buen rango como ninja, también sus relaciones personales habían evolucionado, llevándolo a establecer una relación seria y romántica con la pelirosa.

No podía decir como fue que acabaron juntos, todo había pasado muy rápido, pero no se arrepentía. Empezaron a vivir juntos al año, tras convencer a los padres de ella que Sakura ya era una joven adulta de 22 años que podía tomar sus propias decisiones, y mantenerse ella sola con su puesto en el hospital.

Pero Sasuke, por decisión propia, había dejado ANBU cuando Sakura le dio la noticia que estaba embarazada, hacia casi dos meses. Ser ANBU era peligroso, y las misiones siempre eran muy peligrosas y podían tardar varias semanas, y lo que menos deseaba era causarle un susto, o dejarla sola en su estado.

Y en día como estos es que extrañaba ANBU. Solo se aparecía de vez en cuando, y salía de misión cuando se le indicaba, fuera de eso sus días eran tranquilos y relajados, pero estaba a unos meses de volverse padre de familia, y tenía que tomar responsabilidad de eso.

Todo había empezado en la mañana. El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana, no había logrado dormir más de tres horas gracias al calor del verano, por lo que levantarse de la cama fue todo un problema.

Al llegar al baño su pie se estrello contra el marco de la puerta, inevitablemente soltó un par de maldiciones donde juraba que se había roto el dedo pequeño del pie.

Cuando fue a la cocina para preparase un café se le resbaló algo de agua fuera de la taza, quemándole la mano, y por reacción tiro el almuerzo que Sakura le había preparado la noche anterior. Ahora tendría que salir a comer por ahí, y solo su novia y Dios sabían como le disgustaba comer fuera.

Tras limpiar el desastre que hizo, tuvo que salir a gran velocidad hacia el departamento de policía porque ya era tarde.

Ahí lo recibieron varios de sus trabajadores con todo tipo de temas. Con reportes de cosas resueltas, con nuevos casos, y lo peor de todo, es que la gran mayoría de esos casos eran de ancianas jurando que alguno de sus vecinos se robo sus decoraciones de jardín. O si hay animales por ahí comiéndose sus cosechas.

Cometió el error que le llevaran los casos a su oficina y él los iría checando y acabando de dar el veredicto. Entonces fue cuando aquella pila enorme de papeles llegó a su escritorio.

Pasó toda la mañana acabando de llenar formas para la Hokage, para que así pudiera mandar genins a arreglar todas aquellas cosas. Se compadecía de esos ninjas novatos, que más que ninjas, eran usados como sirvientes del pueblo, pero que hacerle, todos empezaban desde abajo.

No se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que su estomago le empezó a exigir alimento. Vio la hora… era justo la hora de almuerzo de todo mundo, su intención era salir temprano para evitar al gentío, pero se había hundido demasiado en su trabajo, y esperar dos horas a que todo se volviera a vaciar parecía una idea horrible, su estomago gritaba por alimento.

Cuando eligió un restaurante, se arrepintió casi de inmediato. Aun cuando estaba en la barra, el mesero había tardado cuarenta minutos en traerle su comida, ya que se le había olvidado su orden, los jóvenes disfrutando de su verano, más toda la demás gente se habían encargado de engentarlo, pasándole a las espaldas rozándose con él una y otra vez, empujándolo hacia la barra sin dejarlo comer en paz su comida, con sus voces ruidosas en el oído. Dejó más dinero del que debía en la barra para salir de ahí, pero sintió como alguien le pellizcaba el trasero, volteo indignado para encontrarse con una anciana que le sonreía de manera pervertid. Sin poder hacer nada socialmente correcto al respecto, se volteo y salió de ahí tan rápido como pudo.

En el camino tuvo la terrible desgracia de encontrarse a su suegro. Kisazhi estaba en una de las mesas de afuera de un bar/restaurante tomando sake con algunos de sus amigos, eso lo supo decir por el aliento a alcohol que tenia. A veces no entendía como Mebuki lo aguantaba, entonces recordaba que ella podía ser veinte veces peor que él.

Kisazhi lo llamó a gritos, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo.

—_¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, Señor Haruno?_

—_¡Señor Haruno! Siempre tan formal!—empezó a reír y Sasuke tuvo que forzar una sonrisa—Déjenme les cuento, este hombre aquí me va a hacer abuelo pronto!_

_En seguida los amigos de Kisazhi lo empezaron a felicitar, él amablemente agradeció aquello._

—_¡Para matarte, Uchiha! Debería cortarte lo tuyo por haberte saltado el paso del matrimonio!—volvió a reír—pero no piensen mal, el muchacho se esta haciendo cargo de todo, y más le vale! Nadie le haría eso a mi petalito de flor! ¿Cómo esta mi hija, desgraciado?_

_Sasuke tuvo que volver a fingir una sonrisa, sabia que aunque Kizashi se riera entre sus comentarios, desde que le propuso a Sakura vivir en unión libre, se había ganado un ligero odio de su parte, y después que se entero del embarazo no planeado de Sakura, le tenía este odio especial. _

—_Muy bien, esta tranquila._

—_Me alegra oír que no le causas problemas!_

—_tengo que retirarme al trabajo, con permiso. Me despido. _

Rodo los ojos cuando estuvo lejos, raramente veía a sus suegros por obvias razones.

Llegó de nuevo a la oficina, mal alimentado, y con un dolor en su retaguardia que no podía resolver hasta estar en privado, y volvió a hundirse en ese mar de papeles, claro, a excepción de esos veinte minutos donde había llegado Naruto como el inoportuno que era.

Dejo la pluma en el escritorio, se hizo para atrás en su silla y revolvió su pelo en una señal de que estaba exhausto. Vio el reloj que indicaba que eran las ocho y media de la noche. Hace media hora pudo haberse marchado, y harto de todo, así lo hizo.

Camino hacia su edificio con calma, gozando del silencio que le ofrecía la noche. Subió las escaleras con pereza, entró con pereza al departamento con pereza, y se quito los zapatos con pereza.

—Al fin llegas—dijo una voz suave recibiéndolo.

—Se me pasó la hora.

Sasuke arrastro los pies hasta el sillón donde estaba Sakura leyendo un libro, que en seguida dejo en la mesa de al lado. Él se agacho para depositar un beso en la cabeza de la pelirosa, se sentó a su lado en el sillón, y luego se recostó dejando su cabeza en las piernas de ella, quien empezó a darle caricias al pelo de Sasuke.

—¿Día pesado?

—Como no tienes una idea

—Bueno, al fin estas en casa.

Sasuke se quedó contemplando los ojos verdes de Sakura que lo veían fijamente. Su mirada cambio al torso de ella, donde ya se hacia superficialmente notable el embarazo. Con una mano la acarició.

—¿Tú como estas?

—Bien, las nauseas son cada vez más fuertes pero es normal.

—¿Cuándo dejaras el hospital?

—Sasuke-kun…

—Quedamos en eso, tu embarazo ya es notable y como dijo Tsunade, no puedes estar caminando del hospital y de regreso así, entre más descanses mejor para ambos.

—Eso es hasta el cuarto mes, aún me quedan un par de semanas.

—No, lo dejaras ya.

—Oye, tú no puedes decidir eso.

—Sí, si puedo, mitad de esto es mío y no vas a dañarte. Dejaras el hospital ya, o tendrás que obligarme a llevarte cargando al trabajo.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente.

—Esta bien, mañana hablare con Tsunade-sama al respecto.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres que te haga un té y te traiga un par de aspirinas?

Sasuke asintió en silencio, se levantó quedando sentado para que ella pudiera pararse. Él se mantuvo contemplativo mientras Sakura iba de aquí allá por el lugar.

Como ya había repetido, no sabia como habían logrado acabar juntos, pero se lo agradecía a la vida. Agradecía tener a aquella mujer que se había vuelto su mundo entero y que ahora estaba a punto de regalarse el milagro de un hijo.

La observaba con cuidado, su pelo largo nuevamente paseándose por todos lados con aquellos vestidos de maternidad que había comprado hacia poco, siempre descalza. De ser una jovencita ruidosa poco a poco se convirtió en esta mujer tranquila, y delicada, sin perder aquella chispa.

No lo decía mucho pero la amaba con locura, sin duda brindaba incontable paz y alegría a su vida. Ella era su compañera, y amor de su vida. Aún no estaban casados, pero él ya la presentaba como su esposa ante todos, por todos los cielos, ya estaban en espera de su primogénito.

Ella le entregó el té y las aspirinas, que se tomo en seguida. Sakura se sentó a su lado acurrucándose a su lado.

—Hoy vi a tu padre.

—Me podre imaginar como fue aquel encuentro.

—Me odia.

—Sí, puede que un poco—se rio ligeramente haciendo a Sasuke sonreír.

Se inclino hacia ella y la beso con calma. En días como esos, cuando todo le daba dolor de cabeza, donde quería cometer una masacre, tenía a Sakura.

Tan dulce, tan paciente, y tan llena de amor solo para él.

Porque el mundo entero podía hacerlo explotar, o hacerlo salirse de sus cabales, que el mundo le hiciera lo que quisiera, con la sola condición que lo dejaran regresar a casa con ella al final del día.

Porque aún los peores días, Sakura lograba hacerlos buenos, con ella ahí, no todo era tan malo.


End file.
